


Daniel Peters

by EchoGhost



Series: From Prompt To Story [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cemetery, Folklore, Gen, Grave, History of Amity Park, Mentions of Death, but it's the OC and he's been dead for years, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: The Citizens of Amity Park wonder who their spectral hero was in life, and they think they’ve figured it out by looking back at the town’s history.
Series: From Prompt To Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Folklore

Ever since it was first spotted, people wondered where it had come from. Why did it look the way it did, so young and in such a strange outfit? And why did it insist on saving people as it claims to do, amidst all the property damage?

Some people thought that with the dark suit it was a kid who had drowned in a scuba class and it wanted to keep people from suffering the same fate. But then others quickly debunked that by saying that the ghost wasn’t wearing any other scuba or swimming gear and it’s not like it only or usually showed up near water.

So then a few others thought that maybe The Fenton’s had something to do with it. Because they wore some pretty similar full-body suits... maybe the kid was an intern that got caught up in an accident or maybe it was a straight-up sacrifice for their weird cult pseudoscience! Of course, once the Fenton’s actually heard about this they, publicly and very loudly did everything in their power to prove that that wasn’t and never could happen.

For a while after that, the speculating and rumors got quiet. That is until a quick news interview with the ever-elusive Phantom said it was a high school student, almost like it still actually went to classes.

After that, the origin stories were everywhere. The one that ended up gaining the most traction was one a student had started by doing a homework assignment. The class had to write a paper on some of the town’s history and one of the students got the school as their topic. It turned out through their, surprisingly thorough, research that the current school is not the first version of the building. The first version of the school had burned down in the early 1900s. During the fire, it seemed all had escaped the blaze nearly unscathed, until they heard the cries of a lone student still trapped inside. The Fire Department was still on its way so one brave boy, named Daniel Peters raced back in and saved the young girl. Unfortunately, he never made it back out.

Included with the paper was a class photo with Daniel circled. The boy was slender and had light hair, most likely blonde, but it was hard to tell for sure being a black and white photograph.

The running theory is that the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, is just the ghost of Daniel trying to keep the school and his fellow students safe. As for his choice in clothes, maybe that was the best he could remember himself looking after being burned alive.

For now, it seems that story seems to be the truth, unless of course, the hero of the town would stick around long enough for a real interview.


	2. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny stumbles upon a piece of Amity Park history.

Sitting alone in a graveyard with grass stains on his jeans was not at all how he expected his school day to end.

Danny had been minding his own business as he made his way from his last class and onto homeroom, when out of nowhere came Dash's horrible indignant screech.

It wasn't much of a head start, but Danny knew better than to squander it. He threw his books to the floor and took off down the hall.

Whatever it was that Dash was upset about seemed to be pretty bad as he actually continued to pursue him even out of the school.

He knew he couldn't go invisible with so many other people around, but he still needed to find a way to disappear. 

He was starting to run out of school property, so he did the only thing he  _ could  _ do; he hopped the fence and just kept running. 

When he finally realized Dash wasn't chasing him anymore, he slowed down to a brisk walk. Not sure if it was safe to go back to school, and with it too early to go home, he decided to enjoy his freedom.

That is until he tripped and ended up with a mouth full of grass. 

He spat out the dirty blades and rolled over to see what had caused the issue. At first glance, it looked like an old rock, but then he realized where he was, the cemetery.

"Oh, crud, sorry." He scrambled up and went to find the name, hoping that this wouldn't lead to some long drawn out ghost fight because this might be some kind of high criminal offense to kick a headstone.

It was a pretty old marker, clearly worn from years of being out in the elements. It was mostly white and had raised text, which was also pretty worn out.

With a combination of squinting and feeling the letters with his fingers, he read: 

_ In the absence of burial,  _ __  
_ We leave this in honor of the brave soul who risked his life to save another.  _ _  
_ __ Rest peaceful Daniel Peters.

It was followed by his birth and death dates, which if he was doing the math right, this guy wasn't much older than he was.

"Sorry Daniel, didn't mean to trip over your plaque here. I guess I wasn't really- wait a minute Daniel Peters?" 

Danny racked his brain, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar. He died tragically young, saving someone else, and they couldn't bury him….

Oh, this is  _ that  _ Daniel Peters. 

The one who died saving another student as the original schoolhouse burned to the ground. The one that everyone assumed was the true identity of Danny Phantom.

"Hey there buddy, my name is also Danny, and everyone thinks I'm you. Is that okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one was originally written for the 2016 Phanniemay Day 11 prompt [Folklore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086842/chapters/67094527) and chapter two was for Phanniemay 2019 Day 03 [Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182255/chapters/63713233).


End file.
